


Amorra Week Fall 2012

by mercy_angel_09



Series: The Trophy Wife [3]
Category: Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Genre: Amorra Week Fall 2012, F/M, This 'verse is exploding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercy_angel_09/pseuds/mercy_angel_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of seven 100 word drabbles set in The Trophy Wife 'verse written based on the prompts from the Fall 2012 Amorra Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mythology

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the Amorra weeks prompts take place within The Trophy Wife AU, and I’ll try to specify where in the story they take place. Now, you don’t have to read The Trophy Wife to enjoy these, many of them can be taken as generic “Korra and Amon/Noatak are married/living together and these are just little slices of life,” fics. Also, not porn.
> 
> That said, I’m going to say that “Mythology” takes place shortly after their relationship shifts from business with benefits to something more (around chapter 14-15). And yes, I realize that a good chunk of these take place in chapters that haven’t even been posted yet. Not that it’s important - these really aren’t context sensitive, er, sensitive to context.

Noatak’s knowledge of the Avatar Cycle was impressive. He made an offhand reference to one of Kyoshi’s accomplishments, completely taking Korra by surprise.

“Where did you learn that?” she asked, eyebrow cocked.

“I decided it was best that I knew everything I could about my opponent,” he shrugged.

“Yeah, well did all your fancy research prepare you for me?” she asked with a cocky grin.

He laughed. “I don’t think anything could have prepared me for you,” he said as he pulled her in for a kiss.

“Hmm, I like the sound of that,” she murmured before kissing him back.


	2. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it real? Is it just her imagination? Sometimes it's hard to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day two. This one takes place within the first two weeks of Korra’s marriage to Amon, where she’s spends a lot of time wondering: Is this just real life, is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality. Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see….
> 
> (No! No singing! There is to be no singing in this fic!)
> 
> Ahem. On with the story then eh?

Late at night when the moon was full and hanging overhead, casting her pale glow over the city, Korra’s mind would be restless. She would lie in bed and wonder if everything was just a dream that she would wake from. That her bending was gone and that she had imagined her escape from the Equalists.

Nothing was real, everything was in her head.

And then Noatak would roll over with a soft snore and drape his arm across her waist and pull her against him. Like that the spell would be broken and Korra knew that everything was real.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amon has a secret he doesn't want anyone to know. But it's hardly what anyone thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, by far, the silliest responses to this prompt. Because I ultimately felt that there needed to be a dash of humor in this AU. Yes, there’s some humor in it already, but this just sort of cranks it up to eleven. Which is one more than ten.
> 
> I really need to stop with the obscure pop culture references in the author’s notes, don’t I?
> 
> Anyway, this one is supposed to be ridiculously goofy. Enjoy.

It wasn’t something he was particularly proud of, and so he tried to hide it from as many people as he possibly could. After all, who would respect the leader of the Revolution if they found out he was hopelessly addicted to an afternoon soap opera on the radio.

“Oh Spirits,” Korra gasped when she walked into their bedroom and found him curled on the bed, hanging on to every word from the radio. “I never would have guessed.”

“Nobody can know,” he implored her.

“Nobody would believe me anyway,” she said, shaking her head. “Cripes, a soap opera .”


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She tell him he's being silly by worrying, but that doesn't change the fact that he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one actually takes place between the “final chapter” and the epilogue of The Trophy Wife. Neither of which will be posted for another nine weeks, but I know that this story goes there. 
> 
> So, um, potential spoilers? Maybe? I don’t know. XD
> 
> Warning: Feelsplosion ahead. That’s pretty much it.

Bloodbending was something he swore off years ago, but sometimes impulse overrode logic and old habits came back with a vengeance. But instead of using it to control he used it to observe. With his hand splayed across Korra’s distended belly, he used his bloodbending to listen to his unborn child’s heart.

He only did it when she was fast asleep, though, or else he’d never hear the end of it. “The baby is fine, Noatak,” she would say with an exasperated sigh. “And so am I.”

It didn’t stop him from worrying though. Some things were just too precious.


	5. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He realizes that he'd be lost without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of generic - it doesn’t fit anywhere in the overall narrative but if I had to pick a spot, probably somewhere around chapter 19 or 20. This one may also cause the spontaneous combustion of feels. I’m not sorry, either.

For too long Amon lived in the shadows. First it was his father’s shadow, then the shadows of Republic City. He was a creature of darkness; he didn’t belong in the light where others walked. Long ago he accepted his fate and he was resigned to it, forever lost in the darkness that consumed his soul.

Until her.

Korra was a beacon of light in his dark world, pulling him out of the dark and back into the land of the living. She helped him find Noatak again, helped him put his past behind him. He would forever be grateful.


	6. 1920

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And all that jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just state for the record how confused I was by this prompt. It more came down to “how the heck do I honor the prompt in just 100 words?” which quickly became “how the heck do I honor the prompt?”
> 
> Needless to say some research was in order, so after spending some time wikiwalking and up to my eyeballs in some of my old text books, I decided that the best way to do it was show the difference between where Korra grew in the South Pole to Republic City. Sort of.
> 
> I’m still not convince that this drabble is worth anything. But meh, it was the best I could do. Set somewhere in between chapter seven and eight.

Republic City was at the center of progress and change, something Korra appreciated once she was there. She didn’t realize just how behind the South Pole was. Jazz music was something she really loved, and one night she decided to try some of the dance moves Asami taught her.

She moved awkwardly about until she suddenly found herself in Amon’s arms, the neutral gaze of the mask looking down at her.

“Like this,” he said as he began to lead her through the steps. “Though I don’t do it often, I do know how to dance.”

“Always with the surprises.”


	7. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her passions stirred his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the final day. This particular prompt isn’t smut because you can’t do smut in 100 words. Anyway, I decided to look at the other definitions of passion and opted to look at the less sex oriented one.
> 
> It’s been a ride, guys, and hope that you’ve enjoyed these little vignettes for The Trophy Wife. I rather enjoyed writing them. As usual, you’ll get an update for the main story tomorrow.
> 
> This one is set around chapter eighteen.

There was something in the way she moved, how every fiber of her being extended into whatever element she was wielding. It was spellbinding to watch, arousing, even. True, he had learned that bending wasn’t everything about her, but it was an intrinsic part of who she was and he couldn’t remember for the life of him why he wanted to take it from her in the first place.  
  
She was like a goddess, and in some ways she kind of was.  
  
Her drive to be the best Avatar she could be was endearing, and he’d never let her go.


End file.
